Motherhood for Maleficent
by Lady of the Evergreen
Summary: Maleficent, after being struck by a dagger from one of King Hubert's men, returns home to find a frightened and weak little girl on her doorstep. What will she do? Will they become friends? Or something more precious? In this fic Maleficent is kind of good and bad and she goes straight to bad later on. Yes I know another OC fic, but I love making new characters so don't judge me!
1. Chapter 1

Maleficent weakly walked up to her home.

After a soldiers hidden dagger stabbed her, she had been forced to limp away from battle. The war between King Stephan and King Hubert had ended with them both signing a piece treaty and promising their future children to each other, if the option came, as pacts. Since the Forbidden Mountain was technically part of Stephan's Kingdom, she and some of her goons were accustomed to aid him.

She gripped the chains that held onto the bridge for strength and pressed on. Her minions had rushed to her and helped her inside, to which she was grateful. The dagger had cut deep, but it wasn't fatal. She needed rest. She shooed away her minions from her bedchamber. She groaned as a shot of more pain hit her from the cut.

"Why?...Why must it always be me to suffer others turmoil's?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a sweet little girl was running through the woods, away from her most hated enemy. He was yelling behind her as she ran, faster and faster through the enchanted woods.

"You little brat! Get back here!"

She whimpered and spurred on as his shouts grew fainter. After a little while, the shouts stopped. She gasped for breath and began to let her tears fall.

"Why did he have to hurt momma enough for her to die? She didn't deserve that... I didn't do anything to deserve losing her... So why?"

She wiped her eyes, but the tears refused to stop. She continued walking through the woods and started to grow hungry. She whimpered as she hadn't eaten in at least a day. She soon saw a castle up ahead and grew slightly relieved. She quickened her pace to reach the castle before dark. Little did she know who owned the castle at that time...

* * *

Maleficent wandered the halls of her home aimlessly. Her wound had healed a little with her help and since the searing pain had stopped. It was sometime near sunset as she walked through the hall, looking miserable, angry, and lonely.

She gripped her staff for support when she heard her guards outside, talking. She wanted them to be on guard only, not talking about other things. With little struggle, she stormed to the front door of her home and opened the door to see the guards looking at a weak and pale little girl no older than six. The girl looked up, but didn't look to be afraid of her.

She held her arms to try and shield herself from the cold before she collapsed on the stone bridge. Maleficent's eyes widened as she looked at her worried guards, waiting for orders. Her posture returned to it's menacing grace as she looked past the guards , not daring to give the girl a glance.

"Take her inside to my chambers. She's near death and I won't have a dead body on my doorstep."

They did as commanded and picked up the small girl carefully. Maleficent followed behind them, shutting the door as she did. She looked the child up and down as her guards carried her up the stairs.

Her arms had faint bruises on them, along with her legs. There were also scrapes and cuts all over her, except her face. Her features were lovely to say the least; black raven hair, pink dainty lips, and skin a light bronze color, but she had bags under her eyes and she looked to be very hungry. She began to wonder what the girl had gone through to end up here .

They finally made it to her chambers and she took the girl from the guards grasp, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. They obeyed and left Maleficent to look carefully at the girl. Maleficent placed her on the bed and sat in a chair to watch over her. She turned in her sleep, mumbling sadly and fearfully at something. The mumbles became louder and more frantic.

"No.. No no no... Stop... No more... I won't do it again... Stop hurting my momma! MOMMA!"

The girl jolted upright with heavy breathes. Maleficent was startled by her yelling for her mother, but stayed quiet. The girl turned to Maleficent and began to cry. She soon flung herself towards the green skinned fairy and cried into her robes.

Maleficent was frozen in shock at the girls contact and slowly embraced her back, comforting her. The girl was crying so loudly that Maleficent bet her guards ears were bleeding. She rubbed the girls back, trying to calm her down. It worked slightly when the child started to hiccup. Maleficent didn't know what she would do after the child stopped crying entirely, but she hoped it wouldn't evolve any more touching.

The child's sobs soon turned to silent whimpers as she retreated from Maleficents robes.

"I'm... I'm s-so sorry, miss. I didn't mean to cry all over you. P-Please don't hurt me..."

A small flame of anger started in her eyes. Now she understood what was going on with the girl. Her words from her dream, the bruises and cuts, and her request had confirmed it. She had been abused! When she looked back down at the girl, her eyes softened in understanding.

"I'm not going to harm you, little one. But may I ask what brought you here?"

The girl looked down and began to cry again. Maleficent heard her faint voice speak through her sobs.

"My... stepfather... He...H-He killed my mother today... She couldn't fight back like usual... H-H-He smashed her in the head against t-the wall... and she... she didn't get up again..."

Maleficent grabbed the girl without thinking and hugged her tightly. She knew all to well what men like that could do to a child. She had been through the very same torture as the little girl. Her sobs were so mournful and heartbroken that Maleficents cold heart slightly cracked at hearing her pain. She stroked the girls hair in a motherly way to calm her.

"Dear sweet child, you have nothing to fear anymore. Your safe. And I promise you that no harm of any sort will come to you here... Where you will stay."

The girl stopped and looked up to Maleficent in astonishment and wonder.

"You mean... I can stay here... with you?"

Maleficent nodded. She could not and would not allow this girl to return to such a harmful environment. She would also have to pay a little visit to that **stepfather** of hers. The girl smiled and held Maleficent closer.

"Thank you... Thank you so much..."

The girl stayed in Maleficent's arms and grinned into her robes. She felt Maleficent stiffen and groan painfully and pulled away. Maleficent was holding the wound that had started to bleed again slightly. The girl moved Maleficent's hand and put her own over the bleeding wound. Maleficent didn't understand what the girl was doing until she began to chant.

"Heal what has been hurt... change the Fates design... make the clock reverse...bring back what once was mine...what once...was mine..."

Maleficent felt warmth flow through her aching body as the girls chant ended. She looked at this child, this innocent child, in astonishment. She had accomplished a healing spell! The girl looked up at her and smiled.

"Does it feel better now?"

Maleficent, for once, was at a loss for words. All she could do was stutter.

"M-Much better, thank you..."

She gripped the girls arms in wonderment, as if hungry for answers

"What's your name and how... how did you do a healing spell?"

She smiled and lifted her hand from the healed area.

"My name is Persephone, and its... complicated, but my mother said that the spell has helped and been passed down through our family for centuries"

Maleficent grinned a little at the girls name. She herself had always admired the name Persephone, because of its meaning; spring and voice of destruction. She looked at Persephone curiously.

"Do you know who your ancestor is?"

Persephone seemed to think for a moment before smiling.

"My mother said that we were descendants of a princess but I can't seem to remember the name."

Maleficent watched Persephone patiently as the girl struggled to find the name of her ancestor. Her startling green eyes lit up as the name came to her.

"Rapunzel... Princess Rapunzel... That was her name."

Maleficents jaw dropped. This girl was the descendent of the magical, golden haired princess!? She couldn't believe it... Persephone looked off the side, patiently waiting for Maleficent to close her jaw, when she saw her staff leaning against her bed frame. She traced the design of it with a finger tenderly.

"Your staffs design is brilliant,... Ummm I'm sorry I don't know your name?"

Maleficent was brought out from her shock and looked at the girl with amazement. How could this child be so calm? Maleficent was barely able to get her name to be spoken.

"Maleficent..."

She waited for the scream of terror or for Persephone to jump away from her. But she was surprised by her once more when she smiled.

"That's a lovely name. What does it mean?"

Maleficent cringed at the question. She didn't want to worry the girl, but Persephone's pleading eyes persuaded her.

"It means 'doing evil or harm; or harmfully malicious' if you wish to be crueler."

Persephone saw the sad look on Maleficent and hugged her, chuckling slightly.

"That description doesn't quite suit you, Maleficent."

The fairy smiled and chuckled with Persephone a little. She saw the sun set outside and got up, grabbing her staff. This seemed to confuse Persephone.

"Where are you going?"

She smiled and waved her staff towards an empty space of the large room. A bed, dresser, and nightstand appeared and filled the space perfectly.

"Did you think you were going to sleep on the floor?"

The child smiled and gawked at the bed, tracing a hand over the silk sheets.

"Thank you, Maleficent. I can't remember the last time I slept..."

Her smile faded and turned dark at her returning past memories, consuming her thoughts. Maleficent came up and held Persephone's shoulders sympathetically. Turning Persephone around to look at her, she gave her a serious look.

"You will **never** again have to endure that again, Persephone. I promise."

She smiled again and yawned tiredly. Maleficent smiled and led the girl to bed. She snuggled the blankets with a smile and fell asleep immediately. Maleficent couldn't refuse her maternal instincts and kissed Persephone on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Persephone..."


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone yawned and looked around the room. She realized this wasn't her ruined bedchambers, with foul smells of ale and dirt. This room was clean and well kept, although a little beaten up. She blinked to see through the darkness and saw the very person from her dream that she had relished in.

Maleficent slept soundly, her soft breathing the only sound in the room. Persephone got up and went to stand beside her. She smiled at the peaceful look on her face. Persephone jumped as thunder roared outside. She whimpered in fright at the terrifying sound. She bit her lip in worry as a thought came to mind.

"Would she mind if I slept with her? Like I did... with momma on these kinds of nights?"

Maleficent had been nice to her so far, given her a new home, a new start, so would she mind? Another crash of thunder made her decision clear. She gently climbed into the large bed, careful not to wake Maleficent and slipped into her arms. The thunder continued and she gripped onto Maleficents night gown. As more thunder shouted at her came from outside, memories of her stepfathers cruelty seeped into her mind. He would shout at her, hurt her when mother wasn't home, and swear right in her face, calling her nothing but dirt and an unworthy daughter. She began to cry softly as her arms hugged Maleficent.

She felt the fairy stir and stiffened. Her tears wouldn't cease and Maleficent was stirring more and more by the moment. She soon felt her head turn to look at the top of her head, her yellow eyes boring into her.

"Persephone? What are you-"

Another strike of thunder sounded, although to Persephone, it sounded like her stepfather.

"You worthless piece of garbage! Your mother should be ashamed!"

She burst into tears. Maleficent grabbed the child and rocked her back and forth to calm her. While the storm raged outside, Maleficent comforted Persephone with all the love she could offer, like her mother had done for her in such dark moments like this...

* * *

Maleficent walked out of the room, where Persephone slept peacefully in her bed. It had taken almost the whole night to get Persehone to stop crying, although it didn't bother Maleficent that she hadn't gotten much sleep. She soon heard the yells and squawks of her precious bird and dim witted henchmen. She gripped her staff as she teleported to the main hall. She saw a large, red faced man being surrounded by her men, while Diablo circled overhead. The man was yelling and kicking her henchman, while trying to beat Diablo.

"Get off me you stupid, pathetic weaklings!"

She hit her staff on the floor freezing them all in place.

"Enough!"

She walked to her throne of stone and sat. Unfreezing everyone, the man glared at Maleficent.

"I don't appreciate anyone other then me wreaking havoc in my castle."

He simply shook off one of her men and began to approach her.

"Maleficent, I honestly don't care about that, I just want-"

"Maleficent?"

Persephone walked down the stairs with tired eyes. When her eyes saw the man, she stopped dead in her tracks. He grinned evilly.

"Oh my dear daughter! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Persephone let a few tears out before glaring. She ran to Maleficents side and hid behind her throne. Maleficents eyes widened in realization and glared hatefully at the man.

"Get out."

He smirked, making Persephone whimper in fear behind her as he came closer.

"Oh I couldn't possibly leave after just finding my daughter. So I'll just take the miserable child off your hands."

Persephone gripped Maleficents arm in fright. Maleficent stood up angrily with the girl still holding onto her.

"I think you've lost the privilege to call her your daughter. I will be caring for her now. Unlike you and your savage ways, she will receive love and compassion from me, like a true parent should do to her child."

His mouth twitched in anger. Maleficent felt Persephone shiver and gripped her staff more fiercely as he approached.

"She's coming home with me! She's my right and ownership! She's-"

"Not going anywhere, you heartless beast!"

Maleficent looked at Persephone and saw her green eyes had turned a fierce gold, glowing with anger. Her hands shot out and balls of sea green energy burst forth. Her stepfather was thrown back against the wall as she came foreward. A large ghostly hand appeared and grabbed the man mercilessly. She closed her hand, the ghostly hand following suit and squeezing her stepfather until she heard the cracking of bones.

"I am not yours to own. You lost that as well when you murdered my mother, my dear stepfather."

She threw him down and dragged his weak body to the guards. She looked up and wiped the hateful and disgusted look from her face as she took on a wicked smile.

"Could you lock him up, Maleficent? Please? I can't bare to look at him..."

Maleficent was shocked but was able to numbly nod to her guards as they took the man, groaning in pain, down to the dungeons. She had never seen anyone do such tremendous magic without looking drained at Persephone's age. Then she saw Persephone hold her head, looking slightly tired. She rushed to her and tried to keep her from tipping over.

"I've never felt so mad before, Mother... I'm so tired..."

Maleficent stiffened when she heard Persephone call her mother. She shook it off as a sign of exhaustion and supported the girl as she walked up the stairs back to her room. As soon as Persephone's head laid atop the pillows, her eyes closed, sleep consuming her. She kissed the child's forehead and let herself out, an official conquest in her mind.

"I need to pay a visit to King Stephan... He needs to know of this..."

She told her guards to watch the prisoner from a distance and not go near him, as well as keep an ear out for Persephone, and to summon her if something happened. With the orders in her guards hands (along with her smart Diablo), she left to talk to Stephan.

* * *

She entered the throne room in green and yellow flames. She saw that almost the whole kingdom was in the room, along with the despised good fairies, and realized something she had forgotten. The queen had been due sometime this week for her pregnancy and it seems she had just had the baby, having the christening a day after. And they hadn't invited her. She grew angry at the revelation of it all and smirked spitefully at the king and queen, completely forgetting about her earlier conquest.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stephan."

* * *

Persephone awoke and felt an painful headache. She got up and held a hand to her head. Her eyes looked around and didn't see the person she really wished to see.

"Mother?"

She knew she had called her that in her weaker state but she meant it. Maleficent may have only known her for a day, but she was everything her mother was and so much more. She deserved the title and all its rewards. And she had technically said that she was her child. She sighed happily when she thought of Maleficent as her mother.

Persephone sat back down and looked down at her hands in wonder. How had she been able to do all that to her stepfather? She furrowed her brow in concentration and tried to summon the hand again. It appeared quite easily and she moved her own hand in random movements, as the replica moved the same. She made it disappear and tried to summon the balls of strong energy. They came immediantly and her hands were bathed in their light. She went to the window and looked for something harmless to shoot at. She saw some of the goons practicing archery and she could see the targets quite well. She aimed and threw the ball, earning herself a perfect bullseye and a tiny fire for the goons to put out. She smiled and made the swirling energy disappear.

She opened the door that led out of the room and wandered the halls. She soon came to the throne room and marvelled at it. She climbed the stairs leading to Maleficents throne and sat in it. It was quite uncomfortable and she shifted in her seat. She soon couldn't stand the uncomfortable thing and jumped off. Maleficent must be very tolerant because, who else could sit there for hours? She pondered this for a moment and an idea struck her, making her grin. She looked down at her hands and pointed them towards the tattered throne. She thought of a more comfortable one that would suit Maleficent and before she knew it, it appeared before her.

It was a pure ebony throne with purple fabric behind it for her back and soft light green cushioning for her to sit. She smiled at her work and turned to leave when she heard a crash of lightning, then a yell of anger and fear. Maleficent soon came down the stairs yelling for her guards.

"You imbeciles! You blundering fools! I told you to watch her! And now I don't even now where she is!"

Persephone ran down the stairs and stepped in front of the fairy to calm her fears.

"Mother, I'm fine, I'm right here."

Maleficent gave a sigh of relief and hugged Persephone tightly.

"Oh thank the lord, your alright. I was about to destroy the whole castle if..."

She stopped talking after registering what I said. She let go and looked down at Persephone in fear and wonderment.

"What... What did you call me?"

Persephone giggled and hugged her again, mumbling into her clothes loud enough for her to hear.

"I called you Mother, because that's what you are. You've been so kind to me, so you deserve to be called my mother."

Maleficent was speechless. In a matter of a day, this innocent child, had amazed her beyond comprehension. She smiled at the thought of Persephone as her daughter. She hugged the girl one last time before heading to her throne, which she hadn't noticed had changed.

"Well,... daughter. That's very lovely and I'm honoured actually."

As she sat down she felt something... different about her throne. She didn't feel the usually uncomfortableness or prick of sharp old metal. She traced a finger on the arm of it but the design was different. She jumped up and whirled around to look at her newly transformed throne. Her eyes widened and she hesitantly traced the design of throne again and backed away.

"Who... How..."

A giggle behind her answered her question. Persephone walked up and stood beside the throne with a smile.

"I transformed it because it seemed so uncomfortable for you. Do you like it?"

"And once again this child doesn't cease to amaze me."

She thought as she sat back down, feeling it's softness relax her. She looked at Persephone, who was awaiting patiently for her to answer. She smiled and brought the girl to sit on her lap as she hugged her.

"I adore it, Persephone. Thank you so much."

She giggled and hugged her new mother back, feeling a familier warmth in her chest. They sat like that for a few minutes until Maleficent spoke up.

"Persephone? How would you feel about me teaching you about magic?"

Persephone looked up and smiled, nodding as she sat in Maleficents arms.

"I would love that, mother. Although I guess I already know a fair bit about conjuring."

Maleficent laughed and hugged the child to her chest.

"That you do, Persephone. That you do. We'll start tomorrow because I think you need to relax for today."

Persephone nodded and snuggled closer to her new mother, smiling into her warm robes. Maleficent couldn't help but smile at the realization that she had both a student and a daughter. Both were things she wished for countless times before. And now she had it.


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone slipped out of her mothers sleeping arms, exiting through the door. It had been a few months after Maleficent had taken her in as her apprentice and daughter, and a storm had come in last night, depriving her of sleep because of Persephone's fear. She walked with perfection down to the throne room. Persephone had also been learning proper etiquette and such, to look more graceful and proper, and had learned to do so in the matter of a few days. She heard some goons whispering down the hall and quietly crept up to hear them, curious at their constant whispers.

"Why would our Mistress be so kind to that stupid weakling?"

"Shhh! Do you want her to hear you?"

"I don't care if the little whelp hears me! I could beat her and kick her out in two seconds!"

"Well... Yes, I guess you could. Hey, I could help, it might be fun!"

Her anger boiled inside her rapidly. How dare they say such violent and abusive things behind her back! She couldn't contain her anger and came out from her hiding place, glaring coldly at the two now frightened goons. She smirked evilly as she summoned her favourite type of magic; fireballs. Since her mother knew of her fear of storms, lightning was out of the question. The goons looked pale as a ghost when her eyes showed malice and anger.

"It would seem you two have forgotten that these halls echo... Oh but don't worry, I'll remind you!"

She threw the growing fireball and gained a squeal of pain from both of the guards. She laughed menacingly in enjoyment. She chased them down the hall to the throne room, fireball after fireball. She didn't seem to see her mother begrudgingly and tiredly coming down from her chambers. She was laughing still as more guards came to snicker at their comrades plight. She smirked as she turned on them.

"So you wish to join the fun, boys? Well join right in!"

She threw two more large balls of fire at the crowd and they screamed in terror. She also didn't seem to hear her mother laughing as she made her way to her throne. Persephone threw one last fireball before seeing that she had made the room empty of life. All except one had abandoned the smoldering room.

"My darling daughter, it would seem I've taught you well. Almost too well it seems."

Persephone turned around and blushed furiously, looking down away from her mother. Maleficent opened her arms for her daughter, making the girl smile. She ran to her mother's embrace with eagerness. Her eyes shut before her mother broke the contact.

"Well let us not waste precious time. We'll start something new today."

She led Persephone to the courtyard of the castle only to be met by a band of knights and a few lowly townsfolk, with swords of iron and torches aloft. Maleficent calmly put her daughter behind her, as one the the knights stepped forward.

"Maleficent, on order of the king, we demand that you release the Lord Hamilton from your dungeons. Or we will take him and his daughter by force."

Persephone growled at her stepfathers title. He was still in the dungeons and was justly so put in there, being punished as was fit. Before Maleficent could speak, Persephone came out from behind her and held her hands to my hips. It was a childish habit, but it suited her well. She glared hatefully at the blundering fools before her.

"Take one step from where you stand and we'll obliterate your idiot band!"

She couldn't help but maliciously giggle at the easy rhyme and took a quick glance at her mother. She saw amusement in her mother's eyes and a struggle to hold back her wicked laugh. The knight scoffed making Persephone eyes start to glow gold ever so slightly.

"A mere girl fight a company of twelve men? Preposterous! Women don't fight the battles, they stand and obey their husbands and lords! You should be grateful that I am saving you from this... this heartless wench!"

That made her anger explode making her eyes pure rays of the sun. She turned to her mother, getting the wicked gleam to her eye along with Maleficent.

"Before our lesson, mother, dear, I think these imbeciles need a lesson themselves, don't you?"

She smiled tenderly before waving her hand towards the men, looking flabbergasted and terror stricken.

"After you, my dearest daughter."

She stepped forward and saw one of the knights laugh and raise his sword, charging at her full force. She stopped him mid-way by placing a freezing spell on him. Evilly cackling, she magically picked up the frozen body, spinning him around like a tornado. She threw him full force at the townsfolk who dropped their weapons and ran, the man, unfrozen now, and flailing around in the air before slamming into the ground. Another fool of a boy charged her, only to have his legs jump from his body and run around him. No blood was flowing from the boy as he screamed in horror at his legs running around without him. Mother laughed as she disintegrated another knight trying to stab her right side.

"Well done, Persephone! Very creative and malicious, my daughter."

Persephone smiled and turned around swiftly as another knight tried to attack her sneakily. She held a hand to put a finger on her cheek tauntingly.

"How pitiful that you are being defeated by only a woman and a mere child. My, that must infuriate you terribly."

He growled and thrust his sword forward only nicking her in the waist, Persephone hissed in slight pain before looking up at the knight with fury.

"You will **never** see the light of day again, fool!"

Without thinking, she raised her hands up and opened a giant crevice in the earth where he stood. He fell easily, screaming for his life and flailing his arms helplessly. She rested her arms to her side and let the earth swallow him whole. She turned to the knight who had said women cannot fight to see him kneeling before her mother, his sword in her hands. Persephone went to stand by her dear mother's side when she heard footsteps behind her. When she abruptly turned, a dagger slashed across her arm. She yelped in pain but backed off before another strike could be made.

She held out her hands towards him and two ghostly hands grabbed him harshly, making the dagger, covered in her own blood, drop to the ground in a red mess. She clenched her hands tightly until she heard the same cracking of bones like before with her stepfather, but this time she didn't stop. She waited until the boy was limp and crushed beyond repair before the hands dissipated. She held her arm as it began to burn before hearing her mother.

"Persephone, come here."

She obeyed and turned to stand by her mothers side. When Maleficent looked down, she immediately grabbed Persephone lightly and gazed at the cut in her daughters arm.

"Persephone! What happened? Are you alright?"

Persephone whimpered as the burning intensified through her mothers touch. Maleficent growled and turned to the knight angrily.

"Leave my domain while you can before I change my mind..."

The knight nodded vigorously before running out the front gates. Maleficent turned back to her young daughter and chanted a healing spell to heal the wound. After the chant, the bleeding stopped and the wounds disappeared. Persephone sighed in relief and hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you, mother."

Maleficent smiled and stroked her daughters head gently.

"Your welcome, dear."

Persephone smiled and looked up at her mother, a question on her face.

"Mother, can I go into the forest for a little while? Its been so long and I don't think either of us is in any condition to practice magic after all that."

Maleficent sighed, but smiled at her little girl as she rubbed her temple.

"It sounds alright with me as long as Diablo goes with you to keep you safe."

Persephone nodded and ran through the front gates, Diablo following close behind.

* * *

Persephone was walking through the forest when she heard a voice coming from a glade a few meters from where she stood. As she got closer to hear better, Diablo, on her shoulder, began to bristle his feathers with anxiety. Persephone ignored the birds warning and went on. She came to be in front of a bush that was blocking her view, and she pushed it away to see a young golden haired girl dancing in front of a cottage. Three plump women were behind her, the red and blue dressed one were fighting while the green one tried to stop them, were ignoring the child who was only one year old. Persephone smiled at the little one and began to approach.

The women retreated into the house, leaving the one year old alone outside. Persephone came to kneel in front of the child as she looked up and giggled. She smiled and was about to pick up the child when a worried voice came from inside.

"WHERE'S ROSE?!"

Persephone jumped back into the bush before the woman saw her with her child. The green one slammed the door open and ran to pick up the baby, called 'Rose'. She looked at Diablo and laughed, as he cawed joyfully. She started to walk away when the babe started to wail inside the house. Worried voices screamed at each other inside, making Persephone's interest peeked. She turned back to the house and quickly approached, the wails of Rose spurring her on. She knocked on the door and Diablo flew to land on the roof. The blue one from earlier answered the door and scowled while the baby wailed still behind her.

"Who are you and how did you get this deep in the woods?"

Persephone curtsied and tried to look around her to see Rose, but the woman stopped me. She knew this woman would be very protective and she needed to be smart and not tell her the truth of how she came here. Well, not the **full** truth.

"My name is Persephone, a peasant from a village a little ways away from these woods borders. I was going about my stroll through the woods when I heard a baby cry. The babies wailing brought me here and I was just wondering if you needed any assistance?"

The blue woman nodded and stepped aside, now smiling politely.

"Your offer sounds acceptable, and we greatly appreciate it."

Persephone nodded and stepped across the threshold. She saw the red and green one surrounding a cradle, holding a cranky Rose. They turned to her and the red one scowled at the blue woman.

"Merryweather! What's the meaning of this?! Who is this?"

Persephone curtsied politely and slowly approached Rose. She gave the child her finger, releasing soothing magic through it to Rose, despite the heated argument of the two more spiteful women, the red one being called 'Flora', and the blue one being called 'Merryweather'. Rose stopped crying and giggled happily as she played with the older girls finger. The green one put her hand to her heart and looked at Persephone with a smile.

"Your really good with Rose, dear, and you only just met her! I'm impressed!"

Persephone smiled up at her and looked back down to see Rose reaching to be held. She smiled and happily picked up the child carefully, before responding.

"Well I've been told that I'm rather likeable with children, so that could be it. Oh where are my manners? My name is Persephone, what's yours?"

The woman giggled and extended a hand as I placed Rose, now asleep soundly, into her bed.

"My name is Fauna, and... well I suppose you've already met my sisters, Flora and Merryweather."

Persephone laughed before looking outside to see the sun beginning to set. She smiled politely and retracted her finger from Rose's tight grip.

"Well it seems all is well now here, Fauna and I do believe that I need to depart. My mother will be very worried if I don't return home soon."

Fauna smiled and hugged her abruptly. Persephone sighed and hugged her back before heading out the door.

"Oh and Fauna?"

She looked at her with the kindest smile I'd ever been given, other then her mothers.

"Yes, Persephone?"

She smiled before backing away slowly to the comfort of the surrounding trees.

"I can tell Rose is in good hands, but try and not argue in front of her at such a young age. Its quite upsetting for her, as you probably know."

Fauna nodded and hushed her sisters behind her before smiling once more, shutting the door as she did.

"Of course. Thank you so much for your help, dear."

She shut the door completely and then everything was silent. Diablo returned to her side and placed himself on her shoulder. She stroked his feathers gently before readying hem both for teleportation.

"Let's go home, Diablo, my friend. And not a word to mother about this affair."

He nodded slowly as I snapped my fingers, a dull sea green flame enveloping us, then disappearing with a flash, leaving only a tiny scorch mark on the ground where we once stood.


End file.
